Introducing non-contact deposition technologies, such as inkjet printing or aerosol dispensing in the manufacturing of solar cells, flat panel displays, thin film transistors (TFT) or printed circuits may enable producing thin conductive contacts having a width of 10 μm or less. However, decreasing the width of the conducting lines may result in reduced electrical conductivity. In order to maintain a desired conductivity, the cross section area of the line should remain constant and accordingly downsizing the width dimension should be compensated by enlarging the height dimension resulting in a higher aspect ratio of the conductive lines. It is a technological challenge to manufacture in mass production high-quality narrow metallization lines with a high aspect ratio.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.